The Truth
by padfoot71635
Summary: This is a story of the Marauders' years at Hogwarts-with a twist! It focuses on the story of Molly's younger brother Gideon and the friends and enemies he makes (better than it sounds). Kind of an AU, but not really. Just a lot of writing between the lines. Will contain slash in later chapters (seriously guys, like way later). Rated T because there will most likely be swearing.
1. Meet the Prewetts

**Authors Note:** This is my first time publishing fanfiction in almost three years so please go easy on me. I think I have matured as a writer, but my summaries still suck. Before I write about Hogwarts I am going to have chapters introducing readers to all of the important characters. There is a slash pairing but it will not surface until the characters have been at Hogwarts for several years

_Nov 1959_

The Prewetts lived in a modestly-sized house in a very small village in England. Mr. and Mrs. Prewett had a 10-year-old daughter Molly, no pets, and an immaculate lawn.

All three Prewetts were obsessed with cleanliness. "A place for everything and everything in its place," seemed to be their motto. Once a dish was used, it was cleaned immediately and put right back in the cupboard. When mud was tracked in (which did not happen very often as shoes were always taken off outside) the offender immediately cleaned it up. For this reason, the Prewetts did not have many guests.

Mr. Prewett and his brother Ignatius both had menial desk jobs at the Ministry of Magic. They both had wives from good pure blood families (not that it mattered to them). They had grown up with the same parents, in the same house, less than two years apart. Yet even Ignatius did not understand his brother's compulsion. He was surprised that the two of them had even had a child. It didn't seem fair to him, really, that his brother had a daughter when he and his wife Lucretia had tried so hard. Not that he particularly wanted a child like Molly.

Molly Prewett had been a quiet baby. She had potty-trained herself as soon as she was old enough. She had never argued with her parents about cleaning up her toys. Soon enough, her parents realized they didn't have to ask. She was cleaning up after herself. At five-years-old she made the rule about leaving shoes outside. Mr. and Mrs. Prewett were dumbstruck. Why hadn't they thought of that? She was the perfect child for the Prewetts.

The Prewetts were happy with their lot in life – but all that was going to change.

* * *

Mrs. Prewett was frantic – how was she going to tell her husband? It was an accident, just one night. They had both been drunk. Maybe she could blame it all on him. Sometimes that worked with men, especially _her _man. He would be so flustered that he would forget to ask her what _she _could have done differently. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing, though. The first time it had happened it had turned out alright. Molly was such a lovely girl.

You see, Mrs. Prewett was pregnant. In the Muggle world there are two reliable contraceptives that are easy to use and widely available to the general public: condoms and the pill. In the Wizarding World there are over one hundred. About ninety of these spells and potions are for women, the other ten for men. Both Mr. and Mrs. Prewett used a contraceptive, just in case the other's wore off or wasn't set properly.

Mrs. Prewett was still thinking of what to tell her husband when he walked in the door.

"Lucy! You'll never believe what Weasley said –" began Mr. Prewett.

"You idiot! You complete imbecile! You've ruined everything! Nothing is _ever_ going to be the same. We've been so happy for so long but it's all going to stop, it's all going to change!" Mrs. Prewett wailed.

Mr. Prewett was flummoxed. He'd left for work at six in the morning and wasn't sure what he could have possibly don't to make his wife so angry.

"What are you going on about? I haven't done anything!"

"Yes, you have done something. Remember your brother Ignatius's party a month ago when you drank half a bottle of firewhiskey?"

"If I remember correctly you drank the other half," Mr. Prewett said, amused.

Mrs. Prewett was fuming. "How can you make jokes at a time like this?"

"A time like what? I don't even know what you're talking about! I came home and you just started yelling at me! I haven't even been accused of anything yet!"

Mrs. Prewett suddenly stopped yelling and looked down at the ground. Mr. Prewett heard her sniff. When she lifted her head up he could see tears in her eyes. He was stunned. His wife was not an emotional woman. She took after her father in that respect. Mr. Prewett shuddered. He'd always thought there was something off about that man. It had been a relief to him when he died. That had been a few years ago and was the first time he had seen Lucy cry in all the time they'd been married. She hadn't even cried at their wedding –

"William," Mrs. Prewett said before letting out another sob.

Mr. Prewett started. He'd spaced out a bit there.

"I'm pregnant."

Mr. Prewett was so moved he immediately took Mrs. Prewett into his arms. "Oh Lucy. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! If I hadn't gotten so drunk –"

"It's alright. I forgive you. It was just a dumb mistake. We can get it aborted and then it will all be over."

Mr. Prewett stiffened and pulled away from her. "Why don't we keep it? Maybe it'll be another Molly."

"Do you really want another child? All those diapers and baby clothes to deal with."

"No. I don't want another child. But –" he hesitated. "Please Lucy. We can't just throw away our child like it's a piece of trash. We have each other and that baby is half me and half you. Together we can find a way to love it. Besides, I'm sure Molly would love a baby brother or sister."

Mrs. Prewett opened her mouth to argue, but stopped. She never knew what stopped her from just getting rid of the child and saying she had a miscarriage. William was wrapped around her finger and would never question her. Years later she would look back and regret the decision to keep the baby – but what's done is done.


	2. Walburga and the New Baby

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. Two chapters in one day. I don't have school this week so this isn't going to be a regular thing. I'm definitely having fun writing again.

_Nov 1959_

Everyone knows the Blacks are crazy. Not all of them, but every generation there would be a crazy or two to remind the other pure bloods to stay away. It never worked of course. Marrying a Black, in the pure blood world was akin to marrying into the royal family in the Muggle world. Obviously there are eligible Blacks than eligible royals but the point still stands.

Walburga and Orion Black were both crazy. It hadn't always been that way. Lucretia remembered that her brother had been a perfectly delightful child. Her little brother has comforted her when their mother died and he had grown to be a genuinely good person. (He had some funny ideas about "blood purity" but then most of her family. Lucretia was the exception and not the rule.) But then Walburga got her claws into him.

It was 1947 and Orion was 18-years-old. He had just graduated from Hogwarts. He had never been a good student and had mediocre grades. Their father saw this as a failure but Lucretia didn't care about silly things like that.

Walburga was 22. She had scored top marks on her OWLs but her parents wouldn't allow her to continue her education. (In those days pure blood girls were discouraged to continue learning. Thank Merlin Lucretia's father didn't think that way.) It made her bitter.

Lucretia knew that not all crazy people are born crazy. Sometimes there is a trigger, something that causes a person to just snap. Walburga didn't have a trigger; she was just born that way.

They had met at a party hosted by Walburga's parents. Lucretia didn't like the way Walburga was following her brother around. They had been in the same year at Hogwarts and there and always been something off about Walburga. Lucretia has never been able to put her finger on it but it was definitely there.

Lucretia wanted to go over and intervene but she got caught up in a conversation with Ignatius Prewett. She didn't even notice they had left until Cygnus made a snide comment about his sister's virtue.

They were married two months later (Lucretia and her father had not been invited). It had all gone downhill from there.

The couple claimed they were moving quickly because they were in love. Lucretia suspected it was to get her away from Orion, so that Walburga could replace her. Lucretia suspected that because she knew how Walburga thought. Everything was a game to her, something that could be won or lost, depending on how you played.

Lucretia saw that her brother was changing but she didn't know how to stop it. Maybe there was nothing she could have done. Maybe Orion had been doomed since that first night.

Orion started to make excuses for not seeing her. It had been a rough night at work or he had plans with his friends from Hogwarts. Lucretia was not a stupid woman. She knew that Walburga was making him say those things. Soon she discovered that Walburga was reading their letters and listening in on their conversations. Eventually she was cut off from Orion entirely.

1959. Twelve years after Walburga stole her brother and turned him into a monster.

She saw him every once in a while at the Ministry. He always looked busy and important and he never had time for his nag of an older sister. Mostly she read about him in the papers. He was trying to do things like end Muggle Studies at Hogwarts and make homosexuality punishable by life in Azkaban (at the time the sentence was five years). He succeeded with the latter. Of course, it was overturned just a few days later.

Lucretia knew that they had recently had a son, Sirius, named after Orion's grandfather (Walburga's great uncle). It bothered her that two horrible people had a son while she and Ignatius didn't.

* * *

The sisters had a new cousin.

"Look! He's so precious!" exclaimed Druella, the sister's mother.

Andy discreetly rolled her eyes. Her mother didn't' fit in with all the other pure-blood mothers. She had a tendency to blurt out everything that popped into her head. When the other mothers were discussing Cedrella Black's marriage to Septimus Weasley (which was old news but there had been a lack of things to gossip about lately) she had said, "Who cares! As long as they love each other. It's not like it affects our lives!" At six-years-old, even Andy knew that was almost as scandalous as the marriage had been.

She couldn't care less about the baby. So what if Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion had a new son? It wouldn't affect her life.

4-year-old Narcissa wanted to play with her dolls. The story was just starting to get interesting. The Mummy doll was about to discover that the Daddy doll was actually a Muggle. Narcissa wasn't really sure what that word meant, but she knew that it was very bad. A few months ago, when she asked her father, he said that Muggles were dirty animals that looked like witches and wizards but were really horrible savages. Narcissa had had nightmares for weeks afterwards. That was the last time she asked her father anything. From then on she only asked her mum, Andy, or Bella.

She thought that the baby looked ugly. The Baby doll was much cuter.

Bella was more interested than her sisters. A baby! She had thought that her aunt and uncle were too old to have a baby. She now realized that Walburga was only four years older than her father, and Uncle Orion was the same age. They just didn't seem like the type of people to have a baby. Uncle Orion was always at work trying to change the world killing one Muggle at a time. Aunt Walburga was always at pure-blood parties showing off her vintage bottles of firewhiskey and bragging about how much money her husband made last year. Bella didn't think that her father was a good parent, but she loved her mother.

Bella knew why Aunt Walburga had come here with the baby. She didn't want it. She was going to make Druella take care of it. It was a dirty trick, but Bella knew it would make her mother happy, so she didn't really care.

It would almost be like having a baby brother.


End file.
